Whirlwind
by Holy Trinity
Summary: A SasuNaru told through Sakura's POV set in the future. Also hints of ShikaSaku and Hokage!Naruto OneShot. Yaoi & Het. Rated for suggestive themes.


* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned the Naruto series...mwah hahahaha...kukuku...what? no! I wasn't thinking of making the charecters work in a strip club. God how sck are you! whispers into phone_ yes yes... and we'll call it naked ninjas!_ kukuku...

* * *

When you're young, everything seems a thousand times more serious to you. The fact that your sensei hides his face _must_ mean there's something wrong with it, sometimes it feels like you're the only genin not advancing and it makes you want to _die_ and your love for Sasuke-kun is has to be the greatest love conceivable for any living thing.

Nothing can compare to your heart feeling as though it will beat out your chest, the sting of a torrent of hot tears waiting to be released or your overanalysing of everything, until gestures means something completely different than what you started out from. And nothing can compare with the insecurity of not knowing that it's all part of youth.

When you're older you rediscover a lot of misunderstandings. You understand that, Kakashi hides his face due to his fear of looking in the mirror and seeing his past, well… that and, he says now as he chugs back his beer, one arm slung around your shoulders, it worked remarkably well at aggravating her and the boys.

You know that you have found your niche, your slot. Your precision over chakra control is perfect for the abilities needed in a medical-nin and your training with Tsunade-sensei means you have legendary status (even though if you aren't _quite _that great, you can certainly down sake with the best of them).

Your love for Sasuke was melodramatic and, you muse now detaching yourself from Kakashi and paying the bill, must have been incredibly annoying. But it wasn't fair of people to belittle it. To her then, that love was everything. To a twelve year old's emotions, there could have been no greater love, a twelve year old doesn't have the vocabulary of emotion for it. And this whirlwind of confusion carried on until she was sixteen, pretty, pink and still blinded by youth.

So going to the team's training place early one morning to lie in wait for Sasuke-kun and seeing the sight in front of you, of two boys, _your_ boys…… Well. Nothing could have prepared your heart for something quite like that you think ,as you push open the door to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Hands roaming over sinewy muscle, roping desperately into knotted hair. Tongues furiously sliding across each other, moans slipping out helplessly in the fight for dominance and the need for submission.

Well… now Ino-pig is asking curiously after your blush as she helps you pick out some flowers. You shake it off and laugh at her prodding and admit that it was thoughts of Shika that made you flush. It's not a complete lie, thinking of him can certainly make you turn a delightful pink, your heart quicken, and your teeth bite into your lip as you smile (a trait he always claims undoes him, which is probably why you do it so much, so you can see his eyes darken and his fingers twitch towards you and.…. Now you _are_ flushing because of Shika).

But these emotions you know are real. You have the circle of metal on your finger and the pink-haired brown eyed child sleeping peacefully back at home to prove the sincerity of them.

So as you see the beautiful man Sasuke has become, your heart doesn't quicken, your face doesn't flush unattractively at the obsidian eyes and silky black hair and you don't begin cooing at him. Rather you berate him rather harshly as you arrange the flowers you have brought, displaying them in Naruto's office. And you certainly don't take any notice of his petulant glower (his form of sulking). Honestly, you'd specifically requested that Naruto could walk in a dignified manner at the meeting today. Limping Hokage's, she rages at him, and the obviously display of their nightly activities, do NOT make a good impression on the village!

And so you're older, and life is completely different than what your angsting self used to think. But rather, a thousand times better.

* * *

I think this will be a side shot in an actually Sasu/Naru... when I can actually be bothered to write it. Would you be more intrested in their past or their future?  
xx  
Please review and tell me what you think. Flames accepted. 


End file.
